Dawns Dreams
by Lost My Sheep
Summary: Everything Dawn is dreaming is coming true, She doesn't want Buffy to like Spike in the way she see's ina dream. But everything comes true, even something Dawn would never dream of. Buffy has pink blood from a demon..................................


Dawn instantly woke up and made a piercing scream. Had it been real or just a dream? She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Anybody in there?" She asked rapping her knuckles on the door.  
  
"Yeah, Me." Her big sister Buffy replied. The door opened and Buffy stepped out dressed in her Pink pajamas with funny droopy looking dogs on.  
  
"Oh, Uh, You nearly done in there?" Dawn asked pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah, Just finished, why? You need to go?" Buffy asked heading for her bedroom.  
  
"Thanks Buff'." Dawn said as she slipped behind the bathroom door and turned on the tap. The put paste on her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth. Dawn spat out and rinsed her mouth out with fresh water.  
  
"Buffy," Willow began as she stepped out of the lounge.  
  
"Yeah…" Buffy replied turning her head to face willow.  
  
"Look about the other night with the big demon thing, I didn't mean to hurt Dawn, I really didn't." Willow tried to explain.  
  
"Huh…Oh. What are you doing here anyway? I told you not to come back." Buffy remembered.  
  
"I needed to pick my stuff up Buff. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my apartment." Willow grabbed a rucksack a suitcase and a cardboard box and stormed out the front door. There were quiet footsteps down the stairs.  
  
"Has gone, Already?" Dawn asked looking worried.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy replied flicking through a newspaper.  
  
"I didn't get to say goodbye to her or anything…" Dawn whimpered. She began to cry. Buffy stood up and quietly walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's OK, you know she'll still live in sunny dale, and you can go visit her with Xander and Anya." Buffy comforted her.  
  
A tall man with jet-black hair and crazy eyes of multicolor walked down the street passing Willow's new apartment block. A few blocks down was Buffy and Dawn's house. The man strode down the sidewalks taking huge long steps.  
  
"Hey Mister," Said a little kid. "How d'you spell, Philosophy?" The kid waved his pencil and paper at the man.  
  
"Up yours kid." The man said before vanishing into no-where.  
  
"MOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!" The little kid cried running down the street with huge blue tears rolling down his gentle pink cheeks.  
  
After dropping Dawn off at Xander's house Buffy made her way across town to the magic box, the magic shop owned by Giles and Anya. She pushed open the doors and then realized something, Giles doesn't live here anymore, he lives in England. Buffy took cautious steps up to Giles.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in England?" She asked making Giles jump out of his skin.  
  
"Ahhhh! Buffy you scared me." Giles said looking at her in an oh-so-serious way.  
  
"Why are you here?" Buffy rephrased.  
  
"It's a surprise for Dawns birthday tomorrow." Giles explained.  
  
"Birthday? Tomorrow? Oh my god, I completely forgot!" Buffy panicked.  
  
"Well, you did die, I see that is a very good excuse." Giles said.  
  
"Excuse? It's my little sister not a teacher!" Buffy panicked. She picked up her handbag.  
  
"Where are you going?" Giles asked looking up from his work again.  
  
"Shopping," Buffy replied. "Dawn B-Day shopping."  
  
Buffy sped into the mall and began to look at cards.  
  
"Too young…Too Old…. Too iffy…. Too smarmy…. Too witchy…. Too Bunny…Ah ha!" Buffy grabbed a card just perfect for Dawn and then found an amazingly 'Dawn' present. She ended up spending $45.76 on Dawns birthday present and card.  
  
Buffy walked down the street from the mall and realized it'd gone dark.  
  
"Oh Crap!" Buffy exclaimed. "I've gotta pick Dawn up!" Buffy ran down the street, actually she ran three blocks to Xander's house. She knocked on the door and Anya stepped out.  
  
"Buffy, you're late." She pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know I got a little side tracked." Buffy pointed to the present (which had been wrapped) and the card on top of it. "Y'know since I'm fully booked tomorrow I'm giving them to her today." Buffy explained. Anya looked at her in a funny way before answering.  
  
"I'm sorry." Anya said.  
  
"For what?" Buffy asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Xander left about five minutes ago with Dawn, if you sprout rockets and a fan you can catch up with them." Anya said in a serious way. Buffy pretended to laugh before picking up her present and walking off down the road. She'd gotten half a block down when a tall man with weird multicolor eyes jumped of some trashcans and knocked her down.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Buffy cried feeling off guard.  
  
"Got you slayer." The man growled turning Vampire. Buffy sighed and reached into her pocket.  
  
"Oh please, I don't have time for this." Buffy pulled herself out of the Vampires grasp and staked it.  
  
"I'm late as it is without you interrupting my…Uhh…. Walking home routine." Buffy watched him turn to dust before carrying on walking the next block and a half.  
  
Buffy unlocked the front door and saw Dawn sitting down next to Xander looking very worried.  
  
"Buffy." Xander said, not sounding to pleased. "You're two hours and twenty minutes late." He hissed dragging her into the kitchen. "Where were you?" Xander asked.  
  
"Birthday shopping for Dawn, I kinda forgot her birthday." Buffy explained.  
  
"And I uhh…" Xander trailed off.  
  
"And what?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"I, well, talked to Spike." Xander said.  
  
"You didn't." Buffy said going very white.  
  
"I seem to think there's something you aren't telling us." Xander said looking angrily at Buffy.  
  
"He told you? Openly?" Buffy was shocked.  
  
"No, I had a stake aimed at his heart and Anya had a loaded crossbow. Buffy's heart slowly sank.  
  
"Well uhh, Anya will be wanting you home." Buffy changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah…" Xander walked off. Buffy went back to Dawn in the lounge with the present.  
  
"What's this?" Dawn asked her eyes widening.  
  
"Your birthday present, I'm really really busy tomorrow so I'm giving you them today!" Buffy smiled weakly and Dawn let out a happy squeal.  
  
"THANKS BUFFY!" Dawn took the present and ran upstairs with it. Buffy yawned and lay down the couch.  
  
"Ahhhh…. Finally some rest." Buffy said beginning to relax. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Damnit." Buffy cursed getting up. She opened the door.  
  
"Hey Buffy."  
  
"Hey…Angel." Buffy had never been so freaked in her life. Just then Dawn came down stairs screaming.  
  
"This is so like my nightmare only Angel comes back to Sunny Dale to tell you that…" Dawn broke off and saw Angel standing outside.  
  
"Hey…Angel." Dawn felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Dawn, How you doin'?" Angel asked smiling in a weird way.  
  
"Come i…" Buffy was cut off by Dawn.  
  
"DON'T LET HIM IN!" Dawn cried. "EVERYTHING IN MY NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE! Well everything apart from the bit about Spike." Dawn trailed off.  
  
"Why don't I wanna let him in?" Buffy asked turning away from Angel.  
  
"He's evil again! He wants to try and kill you again!" Dawn cried. Angel laughed.  
  
"Well you're right there," He said turning Vampire. "But what's this thing about Spike?" Buffy's heart sank again. Dawn grabbed at stake and a crossbow.  
  
"Well it's…." Dawn fired the crossbow but missed Angel. Angel saw a person across the street, turned Vampire and then chased them before biting their neck and sucking their blood.  
  
"Ahhhh feels good." Angel shouted at Buffy. Dawn fired the crossbow again, but this time hit angel's heart.  
  
"Oh shit…" Angel exploded into dust. Dawn looked at Buffy.  
  
"I'm going to bed." She told Buffy as she made her way upstairs. Buffy wondered if Dawn knew but she doubted it.  
  
There was a knock at Buffy's door.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy!" It was Giles (and the rest of the Scooby gang except Willow.) "We need to talk." Buffy rolled over and fell off the couch. She stumbled over to the front door and said.  
  
"GO AWAY! I'M TIRED AND DAWN STAKED ANGEL LAST NIGHT SO IT'S NOT THE BEST TIME TO…" Buffy forgot Giles had a door key to her house. Giles opened the door and the others flooded in.  
  
"We want to talk about Spike." Giles informed her.  
  
"You can't get too close to a vampire, I mean look what happened with Angel." Anya gave Buffy her opinion.  
  
"Buffy, it's captain peroxide not Brad Pitt." Xander hissed.  
  
"So you did then did you…" Came Dawns voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
"DAWN!" Buffy called but it was too late, Dawn had already run down stairs and out the front door.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." Buffy snapped leaving the house after Dawn. "I PREFFERED BEING DEAD!" She shouted as she chased Dawn down the road.  
  
~*~Next Chapter~*~  
  
Buffy chased dawn down the street, she was a meter or two behind her when something heavy came down on her back.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed falling to the floor. Buffy touched he shoulder with a shaky hand. Blood. Buffy was bleeding but it wasn't red blood, it was pink. In the center of her mind she pictured one of Giles's books about pink blood, Demon blood. Buffy pulled herself to her feet forgetting dawn, spike and willow, Xander and Anya, Giles and Tara. All she thought about was pink blood and then nothing. Nothing came afterwards, Buffy couldn't remember it being a dream or not, she just found herself lying in Her bed in Her house.  
  
"Hey, Buffy, You OK? You took a pretty hard hit last night." Willow said sitting down on the end of Buffy's bed.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy began to question everything around her. "Angel?" Something wasn't right, she knew that, but what was it and why was it? Buffy could no longer remember the page about pink blood.  
  
"My blood was pink wasn't it?" Buffy asked feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, Giles said wish demons have pink blood, but he also said that the pink blood is just a tiny side affect." Willow explained.  
  
"That's it!" Buffy cried getting out of bed.  
  
"That's what Buffy?" Willow asked her backing away slowly.  
  
"That's why spike can hit me and Angels here!" Buffy exclaimed. Angel and Buffy watched willow leave the room before they spoke again.  
  
"Angel…" Buffy began.  
  
"No, Buffy don't ask me that, Cordelier, Wesley, Gun and Giles got my ashes and brought me back." Angel explained.  
  
"But why?" Buffy asked slumping back down onto her bed. Angel's face changed from brood to a human smile. He leant over Buffy and gave her a tender kiss.  
  
"Angel…" Buffy began. "You're warm, You're alive." Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." Angel's grin widened. "After all, I'm better off Human, now I can take proper care of Conner!" Angel said.  
  
"Angel…." Buffy said in a more confused way.  
  
"Yes Buffy" Angel replied.  
  
"Who's Conner and where's Dawn?" Buffy asked walking over to the door.  
  
"Dawn's in her room upset about something to do with spike and Connor, he's my son." Angel told her.  
  
"Your Son?" Buffy stormed out of her room and head for Dawns.  
  
"Hey Dawn, what's wrong?" Buffy asked closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
"You and Spike, what happened to Riley, what happened to Angel." Dawn said in an unhappy voice. She rolled over to face Buffy; tears had left soft red streaks down her face and puffed her eyes up.  
  
"But Dawn, Angel was a Vampire with a soul and Riley…. Riley was a super freak." Buffy tried to explain to Dawn. Dawn scowled at her.  
  
"Why spike?" She groaned and sat up.  
  
"Well, Spike's been helpful, and well, he's always been kinda cute, he's got that thing in his head…" Buffy was cut off by Dawn.  
  
"You have demon blood, that's why he can hit you, and it's only like 'cus of that blood is the same as a wish demon. You wished angel back, you wished Willow back, you tried to wish me away." Dawn snapped.  
  
"No I didn't!" Buffy objected. "I would never do that to you." Buffy tried to comfort her.  
  
"NO!" Dawn yelled. "I saw what you think of me. I saw it in your blood, it was like a movie and it showed me what you were going to do. After that I was sucked out of existence, into a place full of Fire and hell, Buffy, Hell." Dawn cried.  
  
"Dawn." Buffy shouted. "I was in heaven, d'you hear me, Heaven! How d'you think I feel, being pulled out of pure happiness and living hell, I wanted to go, I didn't want to be the slayer but that's fate. To me this is hell, I was in heaven but you all were to selfish to think of my happiness. Y'know what I'm going, that's right I'm going, if you thinks it's so bad to be upset and having to go to hell, then, then…" Buffy started to cry. "I'll go somewhere else." Buffy grabbed her handbag her coat and stormed out of the house, with big tears rolling down her face. Maybe she really was serious, maybe she wasn't, she didn't know and she didn't care. 


End file.
